


One shots and Such

by onlyosolo



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-08-16 11:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8100166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyosolo/pseuds/onlyosolo
Summary: total AU. basically what i wish would have happened in real life





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> total AU. basically what i wish would have happened in real life

When people heard Hope was getting married after the 2012 Olympics, they didn't believe it. there was no way those two would ever make it work. forget the absolute shock of this "sudden" romance draped in secrecy, the pairing just didn't seem right. She was Hope Fucking Solo. Badass Goalkeeper who's stare could shatter a marble statue into a million pieces. Yet, in that small little room, on a cold seattle day, Hope slipped a shiny gold ring on Kelley O'Hara's ring finger and pledged her undying love. And Kelley did the same. And so it was. the United States Womens National team love story that baffled, bewildered, and brightened everyone's heartstrings. 

To their close friends and family however, this was not surprising. Some even said they saw this coming in the last year after the 2011 World cup. What was surprising was after the Olympics in LOndon , when Hope was working on her ninth month of pregnancy, Kelley announced she was three months pregnant as well. 

It was and idea they had one night. To be pregnant at the same time in a way. It would be hard to basically have three newborns but it would give them time to come back strong for the world cup in 2015. And other than their marriage and kids, soccer was their third love. So on May 22nd, 2013, Bailey Owen O'Hara was born. Bo for short. Kelley picked the name because she could think of so many cute nicknames to call him, "Think about it Hope. WE can call him our little Bonana. Or Boo. like Boo Radley from 'to Kill a Mockingbird'." that was all Hope needed to hear to agree to the name. The delivery was long and arduous with Hope cussing alot and Kelley laughing at what a baby she was. Until Hope looked her dead in the eye and said, "I'm a wussy? we will see what you say in six months"

Six months came faster than they could have imagined. And when Kelley successfully, albeit, painfully delivered their two girls, Hope did not berate her for the hours of whining and crying Kelley went through. she was just to happy to bother with that. After the DNA testing was concluded, their wildest dreams came true. The two newborns were not twins. Chloe Erin O'hara was a product of Hope's egg and the donor. Kasey Alice O'hara was the lucky recipient of Kelley's genetic material. 

the five of them spent the next couple of years growing together into a tight knit family with Hope and Kelley navigating the ocean of training, playing, and parenting. It was hard. very hard. Which is why when the 2015 World cup rolled around, their victory was so gratifying. The pictures of the two of them holding their two year old and his slightly younger sisters were pasted all over the newspapers. Even though the kids wouldn't remember any of what was happeing at the time, they would have the memories to share with them when they got older. 

When the Olympics began in Rio, the children were older and their personalities began to solidify. Chloe was quiet and pensive. always observing without making much noise. She was hard to impress and for some reason, Kelley loved the challenge. "I knocked your walls down Solo. I will knock hers down too." Kasey was Kasey. At least that's what Kelley would say. She was always acting goofy and overyl dramatic. When she would throw a fit and scream that it was "torture", Hope would just glare at Kelley like it was her fault. "What?" Kelley would say, "I'm not like that. Don't even blame that on me." Bo was the heart breaker. always the flirt with his gorgeous blue eyes and coal black hair. he was always the loudest to cheer especially for a one Alex Morgan, much to the dismay of his parents. Even when Kelley's sister posted a picture on Instagram with the three O'Hara children walking down the street with their grandparents, Chloe in a 5 jersey, Kasey in a 1 jersey, Bo proudly wore his 13 Morgan jersey. 'Something feels out of place here' was what the caption said. 

So on an evening in August, in rio's grand stadium, the United States Team won their Gold medal. After the final whistle and a short trip to the locker room to get ready to get their medals, they stood on the podium to hear their anthem play. It was a proud moment the two shared together as Hope held her hand behind her so Kelley could hold it as they sang along. As soon as the anthem finished, Kelley and Hope raced to the side of the field to scoop their three children in their arms and let them experience the glory along side the two soccer players. And after the party that night, when the two slid into their bed, Hope began scrolling through her messages. She clicked on one from the trainer that consisted of a pic. Hope began to silently chuckle to herself as she observed the picture he had taken of the happy family. It was the perfect picture she thought. Hope holding a frowning Chloe as she smiles down on Kelley crouched down on one knee to be eye level with Bo showing him her gold medal. they Both had their mouths wide open with glee. And Kasey and her pigtails in the background playing with the gold confetti with pure elation on her face. Hope quickly copied and pasted to her IG account with the caption, "Chloe's so done with it. Bo is so excited about it. And Kelley Jr. in the background with the goddamn confetti. #appledoesn'tfallfromthetree #andi'msohappyaboutit"


	2. the stanford tour

they walked hand in hand through the Stanford campus on their day off from camp in San Jose. Kelley couldn't hide her love for her alma mater. Her voice was almost an octave higher, the glint in her eye was extra sparkly, and the bounce in her step was child like. She excitedly told Hope of the history of buildings or funny stories from her time there. when walking amongst the students, they largely went unoticed and that was fine for the both of them. uninterrupted time to share a part of Kelley's life Hope had never got to experience.

"You really loved your time here, didn't you?" Hope asked with a small smile attached to her face.

"yeah I did," Kelley bemused, "it's funny though. before i got here i was scared i would miss home and hate it here but after the first month I couldn't imagine being anywhere else."

"I know the feeling. Before I met you I couldn't fathom being with you and now I can't imagine being with anyone else," Hope sappily exclaimed as she reached down to younger defender for a kiss.

After Kelley obliged the token of love from Hope she pushed her away cheekily, "That was sappy Solo. Too sappy for you. Or me. you ok over there?"

"yes," Hope drawled out, "Just fine. I just like it when you get this way. it's infectious."

"And so are diseases soooo," Kelley retorted as Hope pulled her into her side with arm wrapped around Kelley's body.

"So I've seen most of the campus but what I really want to see is the infamous Kappa Kappa Gamma House."

"you mean famous. not infamous. two different things." Kelley corrected HOpe.

"Not from the stories I"ve been told," Hope said with mischevious tone.

Just then they came upon the house that Kelley called home for a large part of her Stanford days. Kelley just stood looking at the house with great fondness. Hope nudged her girlfriend, "why don't we go in?"

"um, sure." Kelley said unassuradly.

Hope and Kelley tentavely walked into the front door when a young woman walked up to them, "Can i help you?"

Kelley began to speak, "yeah i was a sister here five years ago and just wanted to ..."

"OMG! You're Kelley o'hara! " The woman screamed in exhuberance. "Come in. always good to see a former Kappa come back."

"Thanks," Kelley shyly said, "I just wanted to show my girlfriend around a bit. If that's ok. We won't get into anything."

"No no, by all means, have at it." the student allowed. 

"thanks" Kelley said as she grabbed Hope's hand and began dragging her up the stairs.

Kelley walked with purpose down the hallway as she neared a room at the end of the corridor, "this was my room." she said plainly. 

"knock." Hope instructed, "lets see if we can go in."

Kelley looked at Hope as if it was a fake chanllenge but when she saw Hope not flinching, she raised her hand and knocked three times. No one answered. Kelley was about to walk away when Hope grabbed the door handle and found the room to be unlocked. 

"come on, " Hope nodded towards the room.

"Hope! I'm not going into a strangers room! Lets go." Kelley demanded.

"well, it was your room before whoever occupies it now so technically you have just as much right to be here as them. C'mon, you know you want to and we won't be long," Hope reassured the smaller woman.

they crept in the room quietly hoping not to get surprised by an occupant who hadn't heard the knocking. Once inside Kelley looked around at the posters on the wall that she did not put there. The new color of paint that was not there before. the girly comforter that Kelley would have never chosen for her bed. It was so familiar but unfamiliar too. 

Hope sat on the bed and observed her partner taking the room in, "so," she interrupted with a pat to the bed, "this is where the magic happened?"

Kelley gave her an annoyed look, "Lame. and I doubt that's even the same mattress."

"you know what I mean O'hara. How many?"

"How many what?" Kelley inquired.

"How many Kell? How many girls were in your bed during college?" Hope baited Kelley.

"Seriously Hope? Why are you asking now? We've been dating for three years and you have never asked this. "

"well i'm asking now. i want to know. i heard the stories. are they true? Was Kelley O'Hara the lady slayer of Stanford?" Hope couldn't contain the devilish smile she had been trying to hide.

"You of all people should know not to believe all the rumors that spread about people." Kelley retorted trying to stall her lover.

"true. thats why im asking. trying to find out the truth, babe,'' Hope said letting Kelley know she wasn't getting off that easy, "seriously, I won't get mad. I'm just curious. tell me please."

Kelley begrudgingly walked over to a sitting Hope. She bent down and whispered the number in Hope's ear.'

"JESUS KELLEY! ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Hope shouted.

"You said you wouldn't get mad," Kelley defended with raised voice.

Hope had remembered where she was and their need to be quiet, "That many though? When did you study? when did you train?"

"well, technically you could say i WAS doing cardio," Kelley smirked trying to lighten the mood.

Hope stared a death glare at her much experienced girlfriend. She looked down towards the floor trying to soak in the information that was just handed to her. 

"hey," Kelley comforted, "look at me please." She grabbed Hopes face with both hands so they could look each other in the eye," that was a long time ago, Hope. It was just fun. It didn't mean anything. besides, remember when you said I was the best you ever had? Well, I had practice," Kelley did her best to reassure her love," Hope, I come from a small town in Georgia. I couldn't be out like I could here. It was just a stupid way to be more like myself. If that makes any sense."

"You must have been so bored when we first got together," hope dejectedly commented. 

"what are you talking about?" Kelley exhasberated letting Hope's face fall to the floor again.

"well, you were my first. woman wise. I know I wasn't really sure of what to do. Were you faking when we first started having sex?" Hope began to have a panicky tone to her words.

"NO! Never. never with you . Hope, please don't let this bother you. I was so in love with you that all you had to do to send me over the edge was look at me. I couldn't," She stopped to think, "With you, it's just as amazing today as it was back then. I promise. Our bodies are so in sync with each other I know that God made us specifically for each other." 

"I know, I guess I just feel...unspecial right now," HOpe sheepishly said.

Kelley heaved a heavy sigh cursing why she had to be such a ho in college, "I can't change what happened Hope. these things happened but all I can say is that when I met you, and somehow convinced you to love me back, it was all I ever wanted in this world. I love you. All those girls, they ain't got nothin on you kid,"

Hope shook her head at Kelley's attempt to be coy, "and what about next year? I will be retired, not going into camps with you. You will have all this freedom and then what?"

Kelley became angry, "you think the minute you're not around I'm going go back to sleeping with everything in a skirt?! Is that what you're wondering Hope? You think having my girlfriend around all the time is what kept me faithful?"

Hope shot back, " well, you might be going three weeks without sex Kell. Christ if we go two days without it now you get pissy and moody. You obviously like it. A lot."

"I'm glad you think I can't handle myself or that I'm some kind of sex addict. Excuse me, I'm gonna find a girl to go fuck because you can stay here and fuck yourself," Kelley yelled at Hope and started to walk for the door.

"I'm sorry!" Hope shouted, "I'm sorry. I know all this is the past and I know that's not who you are now. I'm just trying to process Kell. I honestly wasn't thinking the number would be THAT high."

Kelley understood. It was a high number and she remembers how awful it makes her feel when people bring up Adrian and how everyone thought Hope and him would marry. It's nice to think that the one you love has ONLY loved you or ONLY shared their body with you. But it's not reality so Kelley responded kindly, "look Hope. The day I met you is the day I fell in love with you. And ever since that day, my mind, my heart and especially my body has belonged to you and only you. ok?"

Hope answered with positive tone, "ok. i know. I love you too. you know that right?"

"I do." Kelley proclaimed as she sidled towards Hope and straddled her lap, "and you know.." peppering kisses on hope's neck, "it has been three days." landing a long passionate kiss on Hope's lips.

"no Kelley. we are not doing it in some strangers bed, " Hope admonished.

"well technically I lived here first sooo. C'mon Hope, I want you." Kelley seductively whispered in Hope's ear.

Hope couldn't believe what Kelley was asking her to do but when Kelley O'hara kisses you and whispers in your ear, fighting it is futile and Hope knows this most of all, " at least go lock the door."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go ahead. I can take your words. as long as they are not "I'm with Trump"


	3. camp pranks

Carli and Hope were in Europe for the POTY award she was sure to win after Carli's performance at last years World Cup final performance with the rest of the team still in camp gutting through Dawn's tortuous conditioning and workouts. they were proud of their teammate, sure, but there was also a hint of jealousy seeing the pics of them in designer dresses sipping champagne and hanging out with Messi and Ronaldo. So when the two superstars returned back to camp later in the week, they had no idea what lay in store for them.   
Everyone was happy to see them as they walked through the lobby of the hotel. Asking questions and wanting to see pictures. After a certain amount of time, HOpe and Carli declared they were beat and wanted to get to their room and crash for the night.   
"I can't wait to get a shower and get to bed," Carli tiredly stated.  
As the twosome approached their door they noticed a big sign on their door that said, "Welcome Home!!". they smiled as Carli opened the door and dropping their bags to end the long travel day they had.  
"I'm gonna pee and hit the shower," Carli told Hope as Hope just nodded still looking through messages on her phone. Hope sat on her bed, eyes still fixated on her phone when she finally glanced up to see the difference in her room from the last time she was there. Slowly lowering her phone and turning a 360, she was speechless at the sight around her.  
"HOPE!!!" Carli screamed from inside the bathroom. Hope jerked out of her awe and ran to the bathroom and opened the door.  
"what's the matter, Car-"   
Before she could finish her sentence, Hope fixated on the open shower curtain to find the tub filled with water and about a dozen small mouth bass swimming its way around their porcelein cage.   
"What the hell?" Carli yelled at HOpe.  
"What the hell is this?," Hope yelled back.  
Carli just stood there, holding open the curtain with an annoyed look on her face, "You're the fisherman. YOu tell me?"  
"I didn't do this! but whoever did this probably did the same thing to the rest of the room."  
"What do you mean 'rest of the room'?" Carli asked suspiciously.  
Hope turned and walked into their room as Carli followed. when she turned the corner to see the walls covered in pictures of Carli's face.  
"You know who did this, right?" Carli stated matter of factly.   
"Already on it," Hope said as she walked to the door and opened it, "Kelley Maureen O'Hara!! Get your ASS down here NOW!"  
Only a couple of minutes passed by before a small knock sounded on the door, "You rang. Or rather yelled, Solo. What can I do for you?" Kelley asked nonchalantly.  
"Please come in Kelley," Hope calmly asked, "and would you mind explaining this," as she motioned to the bathroom and then towards the beds.  
Kelley craned her neck to spy the tub of fish and without expression looked at Hope, "i know you wanted to go fishing Hope but this is a little over the top, don't you think?"  
"Kelley, " Hope warned as Kelley took a few steps inside to examine the new wallpaper that adorned the room, "WOW Hope. I know Carli is your dear friend. I just didn't realize how dear she was."  
"Clean it up O'hara," Carli impatiently ordered.  
Kelley placed her hands on her chest in shock, "Why do I have to clean this up?"  
"Because this has you written all over it and don't try to deny it, " Carli demanded.  
"I am deeply offended if you think I had anything to do with this." Kelley remained steadfast. "But whoever did, probably just wanted to fill your place with things you love."  
"I am not sleeping in a room covered in Carli heads, "Hope proclaimed, "it's fucking creepy"  
"excuse me?" Carli chimed in, "and exacly what is it about my face is creepy to you? I happen to think it's quite an improvement from the regular wallpaper. thank you very much"  
"I will have nightmares if this is what i have to close my eyes to before I go to sleep, Carli. " Hope began to explain.  
"THanks asshole. what about your fisherman's wet dream in there? How do you suppose I shower?" Carli bit back at HOpe.  
"pleaaase. Those are beautiful creatures in that tub. We can't just drain the water and watch them die!" Hope snarked at Carli.  
Kelley mentally high fived herself as she smiled at the two friends arguing with each other. Just then the two stopped their bickering and looked at the smaller woman. Kelley's eye's widened awaiting what was to come next.  
"You know what?" Carli spoke, "you don't have a roomate this camp do you? well, Hope and I are switching you rooms." Carli grabbed her suitcase and began to walk towards the door.  
"What am i supposed to do?" Kelley desperatly pleaded. "stay all night with a bathroom that smells like fish?"  
"I'm sure your used to it," Carli jokingly said as she winked and walked out the door, "I'll leave your stuff in the hallway."  
Kelley pouted as she watched Carli walk away and Hope beginning to gather some of her things, "You really taking my room, Hopey?"  
"Only fair my child. My silly, silly child. Reap what you sow." Hope scorned her defender.  
"well if I knew I was going to have to stare at a bunch of faces all night, I would have put yours up."  
"What was that?" Hope feigned not hearing Kelley's statement.  
"nothing." Kelley quickly shot back.  
Hope's face relaxed at the words of Kelley, "Hey. Carli gets up super early so I will text you when she's gone so you can come shower in our room in the morning. OK?"  
"OK.Hey Hope?" Kelley asked.  
"What Kell?"  
"This is pretty funny isn't it?" Kelley asked begging for validation.  
"Yeah kid, this is pretty funny. YOu did good. it'll definately be a story we will tell 20 years from now. Night Kell." And with that, Hope hugged her friend tight and walked out the door leaving Kelley to wonder to herself, " what the hell am i going to do with a dozen fish."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just something stupid i thought of at last minute so there are a lot of grammar and spelling errors. hit me up with thoughts if you have any. or prompts but understand that i am mainly o'solo. Preath and Krashlyn will never be main area of focus. srry.


End file.
